1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope system that captures an organ image and displays the captured image.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that the depth that light reaches under an organ depends on the wavelength of the light. As shown in FIG. 6, when light of a shorter wavelength is irradiated onto an organ and reaches a shallower area under the organ, then the intensity of the reflected light of a tissue located in a shallow area under the organ is relatively strong (referred to as “Ts” in FIG. 6). On the other hand, when light of a longer wavelength reaches a deeper area under the organ, then the intensity of the reflected light of a tissue located in a deep area under the organ is relatively strong (referred to as “Td” in FIG. 6).
When light of a shorter wavelength within a narrow band of short length is irradiated onto an organ, a tissue located in a shallow area under the organ, such as a capillary, may be clearly displayed. An endoscope system that can capture an image of a tissue under the organ is proposed to take advantage of the above property. However, such an endoscope system normally forms a complicated structure, such as a field sequential image pickup system.